Brave your Fears
by Kurohaane
Summary: /!\ Présence d'un OC - Pour Scourgewarriors 8D En espérant que ça rattrape l'autre qui était catastrophique.. [K pour le langage]


Margot Uchiha balança un juron en enfilant son maillot de bain. Premièrement, elle avait peur de l'eau. Elle détestait ça, même. Deuxièmement, _pourquoi_ avait-elle demandé à Sorcha de lui choisir le costume ? C'était _quoi_ cette espèce de bikini à franges ? Au moins, son amie avait eu la décence de le prendre en rouge sang… Margot se promit de la baffer quand elles se reverraient.

La jeune fille était actuellement en camp d'entrainement. Enfin, c'était son premier jour. Et elle regrettait déjà amèrement de ne pas avoir jeté un coup d'œil au programme… Basket, natation, les deux premières activités semblaient toujours mal tourner. Repensant au cours de basket qui avait pris place le matin même, Margot repensa à ce Daiki Aomine qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle soupira légèrement en se souvenant du détail de ses muscles et de sa corpulence. _(GOU MATSUOKA SORT DE CE CORPS)._

La jeune Uchiha s'approcha doucement de la piscine, serrant le poing sous les regards que lui lançaient ses camarades. Elle savait qu'ils regardaient tous les bandages qui lui entouraient le ventre, et qu'ils se demandaient ce qui se cachait dessous. Néanmoins, les pires regards étaient ceux que lui avaient jeté quelques idiots, des regards admiratifs et voyeurs. La jolie brune les ignora simplement et plongea un orteil dans l'eau avant de reculer d'un pas, précipitamment, avec un petit cri outragé et effrayé. Cela fit rire une ou deux personnes qui se turent bientôt sous son air menaçant.

Daiki Aomine observait la jeune fille aux bandages, qui semblait hésiter à entrer dans l'eau. Il y était depuis une demi heure et avait passé son temps à faire des longueurs, jusqu'à ce que cette Margot Uchiha fasse son apparition et capte l'attention du jeune homme. Il passa une main bronzée dans ses cheveux bleus, créant une multitude d'épis –et de fangirls dans les gradins–, le regard toujours fixé sur Margot qui descendait _très_ lentement les échelons, avec un petit cri à chaque fois qu'elle entrait plus bas dans l'eau. Il ne put réprimer un sourire et nagea vers la jeune fille.

« Oi. Tu t'appelles bien Margot Uchiha ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant, son sourire charmeur toujours plaqué sur le visage.

La jeune fille sursauta –Ce qui lui arracha un mouvement d'horreur, elle était à présent à moitié dans l'eau et semblait craindre que la surface lisse ne l'avale entièrement–. Elle se reprit en inspirant profondément et dirigea son regard sur Aomine, répondant d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« Ouais. Kestu veux ? » Le jeune homme ricana légèrement et s'avança un peu plus, désormais presque collé à Margot qui lui balança un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, lui indiquant de reculer. Celui ci s'exécuta, légèrement choqué, avant de répondre à son tour.

« T'as peur de l'eau ? » Demanda-t-il simplement, mine sérieuse.

Pour une fois, Margot fut franche et hocha la tête, sans donner la raison de_ pourquoi_ elle avait peur. Elle descendit encore plus bas, gardant toujours la tête hors de l'eau, et sauta soudain de la petite échelle pour se mettre à nager doucement, les sourcils froncés et le visage aussi pâle que la mort. Daiki se mit à la suivre, simplement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se noie pas. Ce qui, bien sur, arriva presque instantanément.

Margot se sentit soudain tirée vers le bas et se mit à paniquer. En réalité, personne ne la tirait, la jeune fille avait simplement cessé de battre des jambes et bras pendant quelques secondes… Elle hurla juste avant que sa tête ne soit complètement submergée, et, se rappelant de ce qui était arrivé à sa famille, fit une sorte de crise d'angoisse et arrêta totalement ses efforts pour remonter à la surface, se laissant simplement couler en se demandant si elle allait mourir, là bas, à ce moment là.

Tout à coup, une main s'empara fermement de son poignet et elle sentit qu'on la tirait vers le haut. Toute force avait quitté la jeune fille qui se laissa faire, les yeux fermés. Quand elle sentit un peu de vent sur son visage, elle ne bougea pas, inspirant doucement et simplement. La personne qui l'avait sauvée ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là elle sentait qu'il l'amenait quelque part, sûrement vers le rebord et la terre ferme.

Aomine souleva facilement le corps de Margot et posa la jeune fille sur le sol en céramique. Personne n'avait remarqué la noyade, tous admiraient les galipettes d'un certain Kise qui faisait d'ignobles plongeons depuis le rebord de la piscine. Le jeune homme se souleva donc et s'assit aux côtés de la fille aux bandages, comme il l'appelait encore. Il pressa son oreille contre les bandages en question, puis ses deux mains pour voir si elle cracherait de l'eau. Rien ne se passa. Il ne restait donc qu'une solution. Daiki pinça le nez de Margot en lui soulevant le menton, prit une grande inspiration et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille, qui étaient tellement pâles qu'elles avaient prit une teinte bleuté, presque violette. Il expira profondément et releva la tête, ravi de voir que la jeune Uchiha avait commencé à tousser et ouvrir les yeux doucement.

Margot Uchiha se sentit tout à coup revivre, une bouchée d'oxygène dans les poumons. Elle ne se demanda pas comment l'air avait pu arriver là si soudainement, et toussa violemment avant de relever la tête et de regarder autour d'elle. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut bien évidemment Daiki qui, penché juste au dessus d'elle, la regardait avec inquiétude. Les jambes tremblantes et menaçant de s'effondrer sous son maigre poids, la brune se releva et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers les vestiaires, sans même laisser le temps à Aomine de dire « ça va ? » et de le remercier. Elle avait la gorge et les yeux en feu.

~~Timeskip : cinq jours~~

Margot se leva de son lit et s'étira. Il était quatre heures du matin et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. En sous vêtements, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée –elle était sur de ne croisait personne, à cette heure– et sortit pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais. La jolie brune s'étira une nouvelle fois et s'assit sur la balustrade de la terrasse, une jambe pendant dans le vide. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux, savourant la brise fraiche sur son visage et le silence de la nuit.

Daiki sursauta en voyant Margot –Décidément, elle était partout en ce moment– et se figea quand il vit comment elle était vêtue. Il se mit, malgré lui, à l'observer en silence, surtout son visage qui semblait en paix et détendu, ce qui changeait de son air défiant et furieux habituel. Il détailla chaque centimètre de la peau lisse de Margot –Mein Gott c'est pervers, j'veux juste te mettre mal à l'aise, amor 3– s'arrêtant sur ses bandages pour se poser la question suivante : Pourquoi ces bandages ? Il haussa les épaules et, enfin, se décida à aller la voir. Il se leva donc et se dirigea droit sur la jeune fille, un demi sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Margot retint un hurlement de rage en le voyant arriver et se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle même. Néanmoins, elle ne bougea pas plus et observa Aomine arriver, les sourcils froncés.

« Kestu fous là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche quand il s'arrêta devant elle et s'assit juste à côté, son sourire idiot toujours plaqué sur le visage.

« Comme toi je suppose, j'profite de la nuit et du silence. » Fut la seule réponse qu'il lui adressa, occupé à regarder les jambes de la jeune fille qui étaient juste devant son champ de vision, nonchalant.

Margot siffla un 'crétin' indigné et se tut, les yeux fixés sur le torse nu du jeune homme. Elle plissa légèrement le nez en se disant qu'elle devait arrêter cette fixette sur les muscles, et concentra son regard sur le buisson à sa gauche.

« Merci, au fait. De m'avoir sauvée, j'veux dire. » Cracha-t-elle du bout des lèvres, ses joues prenant une teinte presque rose pâle –Margot de rougissait jamais–, le poing serré. Daiki sourit dans le noir et posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune Uchiha qui tressaillit et l'envoya bouler violemment.

Elle se leva, quelques heures après, et se pencha en avant, le corps engourdi. La brune bailla et salua Aomine qui lui sourit largement avant de se diriger vers le dortoir masculin. Il était heureux les deux jeunes avaient longuement discuté –De tout et de rien– et Margot s'était légèrement dévoilée. Légèrement, mais c'était un bon début…

~~Timeskip : deux semaines~~

Margot Uchiha soupira. Le camp était terminé, et elle allait se séparer d'Aomine. Enfin, elle ne savait pas où il irait, mais la jeune fille supposait qu'il ne s'agirait pas de la même ville qu'elle. Daiki, d'ailleurs, s'approcha d'elle, le visage sombre, et pressa son front contre celui de la jeune fille. Les deux avaient lié une amitié puissante au cours du temps, et la séparation les déprimait.

Mais Aomine avait développé un peu plus que de la simple amitié. Il murmura donc une phrase, de sept lettres, à l'oreille de Margot avant de reculer d'un pas et de sourire. La jeune fille lui murmura une réponse timide qui fit rougir de bonheur l'autre garçon. Il pressa la main de Margot dans la sienne et se dirigea vers son train –Qui était le même que celui de la jeune Uchiha, à leur plus grand bonheur– avant de hurler un juron et de se précipiter vers le quai pour attraper sa valise, qui gisait, seule au milieu du couloir.


End file.
